


Promises To Keep

by anonymousEDward



Series: Laserbox Omegaverse [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Knots, Omegaverse, Rimming, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: During Boxman's nightmare of a heat, Laserblast made him a promise.Boxman aims to make good on it.
Relationships: Lad Boxman/Laserblast, Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Series: Laserbox Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646065
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Promises To Keep

Boxman drummed his fingers on his desk. It had been a month since his heat and he was starting to get restless. His schemes just didn't have their usual spark, and his junkfish just weren't as exciting as they used to be.

Really, it was Laserblast's fault.

"If we get through this... if you want... you can fuck me."

What kind of alpha made an offer like that? To an _omega_ , of all people. It just wasn't done! Alphas weren't submissive. They commanded armies and butted heads and obeyed orders only under great duress.

Not Laserblast, though. It would have been easier if he had. Then Boxman could have moved on and put the whole incident behind him. But no, he had to go and make himself _interesting_ , pique his curiosity.

Boxman wasn't a typical omega. Not in the 'ooh, I'm so special' way. No, he didn't _smell_ right. A proper omega scent was supposed to soothe alphas, to attract a suitable mate. Boxman's scent actively seemed to _anger_ them – Cob, if he wore blockers, he could pass for an alpha himself, or at least a particularly headstrong beta.

Really, that worked in his favor when it came to business. No one would invest in an _omega_ to start a company, after all – he heard it again and again at Evil University. Funny how upping his dose of blockers could change so much. He went from nearly destitute to running his own factory.

And then Laserblast. An alpha who liked his hair pulled, who popped a knot at being given orders, who offered a male omega the unthinkable-

Now if only Boxman knew how to follow through.

What, was he supposed to just walk up to him and ask? "Hey Laser-baby, I know we're mortal enemies, but I still absolutely want to tap that-"

No. Absolutely not.

But Laserblast hadn't exactly stayed to chat after their last battle – in fact, POINT had been like a wall, keeping him from so much as looking at the other man.

Maybe he'd changed his mind?

That was a crushing thought. Sure, Lad Boxman wasn't _super_ attractive... and his scent wasn't exactly desirable... and they were mortal enemies...

He was pretty sure there was supposed to be a "but" in there, but he couldn't think of one.

"Perhaps you are overthinking things?" Mr. Logic suggested.

Boxman, who absolutely did not jump and scream like a little girl, cleared his throat. "Explain."

"Logically speaking, the most efficient way to secure a second liaison would be to simply ask."

"Tch." He folded his arms. "Like _you_ know anything about that." He did feel a bit bad, but facts were facts!

"To the contrary," Mr. Logic said. "I have been studying human interaction over the past 36 days and have consulted multiple sources." His hand retracted into his arm for a moment before re-emerging with a rolled up magazine.

"According to _Teen Omega_ , when dealing with alphas, it is important to be direct in expressing one's needs."

"Wha- give me that!" He snatched it from Mr. Logic, already skimming the article in question, complete with the sexist title of "What To Do When He Won't Get A Clue".

"With your own forceful personality and charismatic nature, certainly-"

"Forceful, huh?" Boxman mused, tapping his chin with one claw. He held the magazine open to the neighboring article "What Your First Date Says About You!" staring through it rather than reading it.

"Forceful _personality_ ," Mr. Logic said.

"Yeah, I'll show him forceful... Where did I put that rope...?"

"Use words! Forceful _words_!" Mr. Logic said, waving his hands in an alarmed manner.

"Right, right… Okay, you look after the factory while I'm gone," Boxman said, tossing aside the magazine.

"Sir, I don't think-"

Boxman was gone.

Mr. Logic sighed. "I suspect this will go poorly..."

"How did you get in my room?" Laserblast asked.

Boxman fiddled with the rope behind his back. "Eh-heh... oh, I have my ways..."

Laserblast down at his papers, looked up at him, then back to the papers he'd been working on.

Boxman coughed. "Uh... Are you, ah. Busy? I could come back..."

"Honestly?" Laserblast shoved the papers aside, then pulled off his helmet. "I fucking hate paperwork. I could use the distraction." He ruffled his hair until it stuck up at odd angles. Boxman had the sudden urge to preen it into some semblance of order. He pushed the thought aside.

"Oh," Boxman said, smoothing his own hair back rather than Laser's own unruly locks. "Good."

"So what'll it be?" Laserblast asked. He had dark smudges under his eyes that were not quite covered with makeup, but the sharp little grin he wore made his expression light up with something almost sinister. "Are you here to pick a fight? Or was this supposed to be a robbery?"

Sinister was a _really_ good look on him, Boxman couldn't help but notice.

"Kidnapping, actually," Boxman said with a wicked grin of his own. "Unless you plan on coming willingly?"

Laserblast's chair creaked warningly as he leaned back, balancing on the back legs. "And why would I do that?" he asked, looking tired once more, despite his grin.

"Well, uh... you did make a promise, Laser. And I aim to collect."

Laserblast blinked twice before a faint blush crept up his cheeks. "Oh... that." He settled so all four legs of the chair were on the ground once more, then started fiddling with his pen. "So, uh. Really? You still want-" He cut himself off abruptly, dropping the pen and jamming a sucker into his mouth.

"Of course!" Boxman said. "Unless… unless you changed your mind. Which is allowed!" he hurriedly tacked on. "I may be a villain, but I'm not a monster..."

" _No!_ I mean, yes! I am. Ahem. Still interested, I mean."

"Well," Boxman purred, "why don't we do something about that?"

Laserblast actually blushed.

"Not here," he said, looking at the door to his suite. "If POINT found out…"

"Then let's _go!_ " Boxman said, already making his way to the window.

"We're on the eighth-" Laser began as Boxman threw open the window. The villain clambered up onto the waiting flying desk.

"...floor," Laserblast finished.

Boxman settled onto the desk, cross legged. "Coming, Laser?" he asked innocently.

Laserblast looked at him, then back at the paperwork he'd been filling out. Boxman's heart raced from nerves.

Then Laser smiled. "Cob, yes."

Boxman helped him onto the desk with a grin. "So... where should we go first?" he asked over his shoulder.

Laserblast settled down behind him, wrapping his arms around Boxman's shoulders. "Mm... surprise me."

"If you insi~ist," Boxman singsonged. He patted the desk and took off with an evil laugh.

He never would have imagined himself like this, soaring into the literal sunset with an honest to Cob hero. Yet, here he was. And it… wasn't so bad actually.

He flew through a cloud, delighting in the way Laserblast's arms tightened around him, the gasp that Boxman felt more than he heard. They came out the other side slightly damp, but a quick glance over his shoulder told him that Laser was still smiling.

"Ooh! The Pie Factory!" Boxman said. "Hey, Laser, wanna grab a bite?"

He could almost hear Laserblast thinking it over. "Eh, it's not like I'm wearing my helmet," he said finally. "They won't recognize me, so… Why the hell not?"

"Okaaay..." Boxman said slyly, before sending his desk into a deep dive.

Laserblast shrieked as they crashed through the window, so Boxman had to compensate. He focused on grabbing enough pies for both of them as he flew through the building before coming out the other side in a similarly loud crash.

"That was insane!" Laserblast said, having to shout to be heard over the desk's engines as they gained altitude once more. "Do it again!"

Boxman glanced over his shoulder.

Laserblast was smiling – that wicked grin he'd seen during unguarded moments throughout his heat. That same smile that felt more sincere, more real than the one he wore as a hero on duty. It made his heart flutter in his chest like a bird. His bonding gland tingled in his neck.

"Pie?" Boxman offered, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. "I'm pretty sure at least one of these is cherry..."

"Ooh, peach cobbler... wait. Uh, did you happen to grab any forks?"

Boxman shrugged. "Eh, who cares? Eat with your fingers if you want. It's not like I'll judge you."

Laserblast carefully scooted next to him and began eating - hesitantly at first, then more eagerly, especially after Boxman crammed an entire slice of chocolate pie into his mouth.

They flew over old town as the sun set, stuffing pie into each other's mouths with sticky fingers.

"I've eaten about all I can," Laserblast said, rubbing his stomach. "Why don't we start heading back to yours?"

"Not just yet," Boxman told him, holding up the last unmarred pies. "We can't leave without giving Old Buttface his share!"

"Old Butt- What?"

"You know, that dumb statue with the butt chin."

Laserblast stared at him. "Do you mean the statue of Admiral Bigchin? The first mayor of Neo Riot City?"

"Yup!" Boxman chirped. "That's the one. I have ammo for twoooo!"

Laserblast stared at him in silence for a moment as they circled the statue courtyard before a slow, sinister grin spread across the hero's face. "Oh heck yes," he purred. "Give me that pie!"

Boxman grinned and tapped the desk with the heel of his boot until it lowered to an acceptable height, passing Laserblast what appeared to be rhubarb pie.

Boxman reeled back his arm, preparing to let it fly-

"Hey, you there! Put the pie down!"

Shit! A police officer!

Boxman slowly lowered his coconut cream pie, wondering if he should make a break for it after all. The officer took a menacing step forward, his laser gun held at the ready.

And then the pie went flying in a beautiful arc, smacking the scrawny officer in the face.

But Boxman's pie was still in his hand.

"Come on, Boxy! Now's your chance!"

Boxman grinned and let it rip, the pie striking the statue's face with a satisfying splat.

"Go, go, go!" Laser urged, that wicked grin still on his face. Boxman kicked the desk into top speed as they took off into the night.

They spun through the air recklessly, doing loops and dives on a whim, just in case there were other cops in the area that had projectiles of their own.

Laserblast laughed, low and rich – the kind of evil laughter that villains studied at Evil Juliard to achieve. Powerful and menacing, full of dark delight.

 _Oh,_ Boxman realized. _I_ like _him._

_I am in so much trouble..._

They stumbled out of Boxman's office almost as soon as they landed, still chuckling. Boxman pretended not to see Mr. Logic giving him a thumbs up as they passed him on the way to his bedroom.

Laserblast winked at him, shooting finger guns at the bot. He really ought to have told the hero to stop encouraging Logic, but Boxman's stomach was tying itself in knots from nerves.

Was this really happening?

They washed their still-sticky hands in the master bathroom.

"So, uh... what now?" Laserblast asked, drying his hands with the towel.

"Well, uh... that depends on, heh, how you want to do this. Aside from the, ahem... aside from the obvious."

"I'm honestly a little, ah... nervous," Laserblast said, the last word barely audible.

"Well, I have rope, if you wanted some plausible deniability!" Boxman joked.

He did not expect Laserblast's eyes to widen, his pupils dilating.

"Well, now that you mention it..."

Boxman finished tying the knot, leaning back to admire his work.

"You realize I can untie you whenever you want. Just say the word."

"I'm... I'm good," Laserblast breathed, twisting his bound wrists. He was almost presenting properly, if it weren't for his bindings – that bubble butt of his up in the air, his head down with his cheek pressed against the mattress. Boxman had only bound his wrists, not his forearms, so he had some range of movement. Not enough to stop Boxman from grabbing one of those perky cheeks and squeezing.

"Ohh..." The word came out in a shuddering exhale before Laserblast bit his lip to stifle the noise.

"Don't be like that, Laser," Boxman cooed, lightly scoring one cheeks with his claws, not even hard enough to leave a mark. "I want to hear every little noise you make."

"Cob, Boxy, don't tease..."

"Who's teasing?" Boxman said, gripping both cheeks now to spread him open, breathing hot air onto that sensitive pucker just to watch it clench.

" _You_ are!" Laserblast hissed. "Fuck, please, I need you to just-"

Boxman flicked his tongue over that tight hole, smirking when Laserblast swore. He repeated the gesture, digging in his claws whenever Laser squirmed until he finally stilled, though he kept groaning and whimpering with every pass. Boxman tried pressing the very tip inside, earning a whispered "Oh shit" from Laserblast.

Boxman pressed his tongue deeper and hummed against the hole, even as he guided his human fingers down to his own slit behind his already hard cock. Laser made such lovely noises, so Boxman had more than enough slick to ease the way.

He pulled back, loudly smacking his lips, and delighted at the way Laserblast shivered in response.

"I think you're about ready for my fingers now," Boxman said, rubbing one slick digit against his entrance.

"Please, Boxy..."

"Oh, so you aren't ready?"

"No, no, I am! Fuck, _please_..."

Boxman, generous villain that he was, obliged and pressed his index finger past the ring of tight muscle into that scorching heat. Cob, if felt so different from his own slit - like the hole was trying to suck his finger in, rather than merely squeeze around it as his own did.

"Feels... feels weird," Laserblast mumbled.

"Oh, did you want to stop then? Do you not want my cock?"

"No, I want it!"

"Then you'll have to suck it up, won't you?" He thrust his finger in and out, watching the way the hero squirmed. He could see Laser's hard cock hanging down between his legs, hard and leaking.

"You don't seem to mind that much," Boxmam said. He reached between his legs to draw a line up Laserblast's cock with one, very careful, avian finger. He watched those perky cheeks clench, heard Laser try and fail to stifle a moan.

"Never- fuck! Never said it was a bad weird," Laserblast muttered.

Boxman added in a second finger in retaliation. Laserblast wriggled his hips, mumbling about the stretch.

"Hold still, Laser," Boxman ordered.

"Hng..." He arched his back even further, squirming in Boxman's grip.

"Hold still, Cob damn it! Don't make me spank you."

Laserblast went stock still, then, deliberately, wriggled his hips.

"Oh, I see how it is..." Boxman muttered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Laser said, his grin audible in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll bet..."

"Really, I'm perfectly-"

_Smack!_

Laserblast keened, twisting in the bindings on his wrists. Boxman carefully massaged the slightly reddened cheek, wary of his talons. He hadn't hit him that hard - the noise was shockingly loud, though.

"Fuck, Boxy..."

"You like that, hm?" He began spreading his fingers, stretching the hero open in earnest.

"I- fuck, I-"

_Smack!_

"Answer me, Laserblast." Boxman gently scratched his talons over the reddened skin, barely hard enough to be felt.

"Fuck! Y-yes, I- I like it."

Boxman pressed a kiss to the reddened skin, taking the opportunity to slip in a third finger. "Good boy," he crooned.

"Oh Cob, oh Cob..." Boxman watched as drop of pre-come beaded on the tip of his cock before falling onto the mattress. It wasn't the first, he could see that much.

Boxman scissored his fingers idly, craning his neck to see Laserblast's flushed, panting face.

"Spread your legs more," Boxman ordered, pumping his fingers in and out.

"Are you- Are you serious?" Laserblast said, a hint of a whine in his voice. "Cob damn it, Boxy, stop teasing, I-"

_Smack!_

Laserblast whimpered, dripping more pre-come onto the mattress as the slightly-spicy cherry scent in the air spiked. It was enough to make his mouth water. Fortunately, Boxman actually had self-control, his extended heat aside.

Laserblast slowly, gingerly shuffled his legs wider, inadvertently clenching around Boxman's fingers as he did.

"Still want the ropes?" Boxman asked, softer than before.

"Yeah," Laser replied in kind. "I... didn't think I would be this into it, actually."

Boxman giggled, only slightly manic. "Glad I could help!"

Laserblast shoved his face into the mattress to muffle his own laughter for a moment, before craning his neck to the side, cheek resting on the mattress once more.

"Seriously, Boxy, my dick is starting to hurt. Could you please..."

"So impatient," Boxman teased, standing to rub the head of his cock against his hole. "I suppose I'm not completely evil... like I said, I'm a villain, not a monster."

"Please, please, plea- fuck!"

Boxman's snaggletooth dug into his lip as the tip of his cock sank into that tight, little hole. He gripped Laserblast's hips, his fingers digging in with bruising force. He inched further, trying to recall about where Laserblast's prostate would be. As a full human, it should be a little lower down than his own relative to their sizes, but considering their height difference-

"Fuck, there!"

_Found it._

Boxman smiled, pulling out despite Laser's pitiful whine at the loss, then thrust back in with careful aim.

Laserblast let out a loud, wordless moan, his body squeezing Boxman's cock like a vise. That greedy little hole of his felt like it was sucking him in with every thrust.

"Oh! Oh, Boxy, that- fuck! Feels so good- fucking... fucking amazing, oh!"

Not the most coherent, but Boxman appreciated the sentiment. He could feel his own peak fast approaching as well. On his next thrust, he doubled over, reaching around Laser to put a hand on his cock.

Boxman wasn't exactly an alpha expert, but as an omega, he'd gotten the same education as female betas and omegas - he knew that knots were rare outside of heats, especially after puberty. His teacher, a very frank woman whose name escaped him, had explained that knotting expended a lot of energy and fluids and had therefore been mostly phased out over centuries of evolution, save for times of intense arousal – namely, the hormonal and pheromone-laden messes that were omegan heats.

So when Boxman found Laserblast's knot, hot and swollen, he was well within his rights to feel a little smug.

"Well that's a surprise," he cooed, giving his length a gentle squeeze. Due to his limited reach, he couldn't really thrust and keep his grip on Laser's length, but he settled for grinding his cock into Laserblast's sweet spot again and again. From the needy way the hero whimpered and moaned beneath him, it was still effective.

"Popping a knot over little old me?" He swiveled his hips with a wicked grin.

Laser let out a strangled grunt, his cock twitching in Boxman's hand.

"Going to come allll over my sheets like a naughty-"

He meant to finish that with "little hero," but Laserblast apparently chose that moment to come, squeezing around his cock and forcing him over the edge as well with a shout that may have sounded suspiciously like "LASER!" Boxman pulled out, stroking his cock as the last spurts of come decorated Laserblast's back and bound hands.

Laser moaned, twitching with each streak, humping the air as he came and came and _came_.

Boxman reached around him once more, heedless of his own come smearing against his stomach as he concentrated on stroking him through his orgasm, on and on until Laserblast was limp and whimpering from sensitivity.

He carefully undid the bindings on Laser's wrists, easing him onto his side and hoping to avoid the worst of the puddle the alpha had left.

"So, eheh… How are you feeling?" Boxman asked, tapping his index claw and finger together.

"I feel amazing…" Laserblast said, looking a little dazed. He nonetheless stumbled to his feet and began stripping the bed.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Boxman cocked his head curiously. He hopped off the bed to assist.

"I kind of made a mess," Laser said with a sheepish grin. "If I don't help you deal with it _now_ , I'll fall asleep. I'm trying not to be a shitty ma- er, partner."

Laserblast ducked his head like he was trying to hide his expression. Maybe that would have worked if he was wearing his helmet or if he was dealing with someone less, ehem, vertically challenged, but Boxman could see the blush on his cheeks.

"The laundry chute's in the bathroom – just drop it down that hatch, it's all automated. I'll, ehu. I'll just get us some fresh sheets, shall I?"

"Us?" He saw the way Laserblast's face lit up with for a split second before smoothing into one of his bland, slightly cheesy hero smiles. "Sounds good, Boxy."

Boxman busied himself with digging through the closet for the spare sheets, wearing a small, hopeful smile of his own.

Maybe they could make this work after all.


End file.
